Sexual massagers are used by women and men, sometimes alone, and sometimes with one or more partners, to stimulate sexual pleasure. Although conventional sexual massagers create physical stimulation/pleasure, they leave a void as to emotional stimulation, for example, kind words, discussion about the sexual activity, etc. like that which typically occurs after intercourse with a partner.